


Drabbles and Snips - Post Sweet Revenge

by thayln



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silly, some sad, some smutty, some bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow

\---------------

Starsky couldn’t put his finger on what had changed, something about the way Huggy had suddenly become Hutch’s shadow, protective, waiting. Hutch hardly acknowledged the quiet presence. All his focus was on Starsky. Yet part of him leaned toward that new strength all unconscious of the look of satisfaction that leaning caused. Satisfaction and something else.

Oh, Huggy was his still his old self with Starsky, though his teasing was a little more gentle, a little more…knowing?

But it was Starsky’s dreams that were most disturbing, colored by fever and drugs: a long pale leg tangled with a dark twin, a flash of an ebony hand kneeding knotted marble shoulders, that same hand moving lower, caressing, squeezing. The picture a perfect contrast of dark and light, making Starsky long to reach for both camera and dick. 

He’d wake sweaty and aching, wondering at his almost hard state, and Hutch was always there with water or whatever else Starsky might need. But so was his shadow. 

Right there. Watching Hutch’s back.

Uh huh. Yeah. Starsky was gonna beat this. He was gonna get his strength back, and his badge back. And then…he and Huggy were gonna have a little chat.

\---------------


	2. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge 5: Evening, originally posted to http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/

\---------------

The slant of evening light drew furrows across the face of the weary world. Hutch stood at the window and watched the ghost of Starsky’s image creep into wavering existence against a sooty backdrop of clouds. The image coughed, harsh and dry.

Hutch’s eyes closed.

“’Time is it?”

“About Seven-thirty.” Hutch crossed the room and held a cup and straw to Starsky’s mouth.

“Thanks.” A smile glinted briefly in too bright eyes before fading into dull unconsciousness.

Hutch sank in the bedside chair, hips and back settling into now familiar contours, and gathered up a hot hand, helplessly holding on.

\---------------


	3. Of Roots and Baby Elephants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness originally posted as comment fic for KAM.

\---------------

Starsky rose through a warm glow of morphine to the comforting sounds of TV and quiet voices. Hutch and Huggy were arguing idly about something, or at least Huggy was arguing. He kept going on about Roots and how it had been so much better than what was on, now. 

Huh. 

What _was_ on?

Starsky carefully opened his eyes and watched the screen for a moment. Oh, Hatari! He smiled and closed his eyes. He’d gone to that movie with his Aunt Rosie; she’d had a thing for Valentin de Vargas.

Yeah, that’d be terrific. He could be Bruce Cabot, the wounded hero lounging on the veranda with a tall drink by his side, surveying the surrounding land as Hutch and Huggy came striding up with matching brilliant smiles on their dusty faces and dart rifles propped negligently over their shoulders. Hug would sound cool with a French accent.

Except…Hutch wasn’t quite right for the John Wayne part. He was too idealistic, too graceful and too beautiful. 

Starsky giggled softly. He had it. Hutch could be Elsa Martinelli, nagging everyone to do the right thing, and picking up baby elephants everywhere he went.

Uh-oh. Wait a minute.

“Hush?”

Hutch’s concerned face rose over his hip like the moon. “Yeah, Starsk. You okay?”

“You’re not gonna try’n stick one them elephants in my car are you?”

Hutch looked totally confused for just a moment, and then he laughed softly, and his eyes lit with joy. He brushed his fingers over Starsky’s check and spoke solemnly, “I promise. No taking baby elephants for a joy ride in the Torino.”

\---------------


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge 104 Blood - originally posted to http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/

\---------------

It took Huggy a pitcher of beer and half a bottle of Tequila to get Hutch to lance it.

“I had to stick my fingers in the…to try and stop the bleeding. I had my fingers inside of him.” Hutch tossed back his shot and pinched the top of his nose. He blearily studied his hand as he drew it away from his face, flexing and straightening it. “And it wasn’t enough; he still…”

“Yeah, it was.”

“What?” 

Huggy reached for the still hovering hand and captured it, holding tight. “He’s still alive, ain’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it was enough.”

\----------------


	5. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was years before he saw it again.

\---------------  
It was years before he saw it again. Just another late night with Starsky in the squad room, both hunched over reports. He stretched and moved to get up, dislodging it somehow. It meandered out from under his desk and rolled to rest against his foot.

He looked down at it for a long time. 

He stooped to pick it up, and it was light in his hand, cool. It turned his breath cold. 

“Watcha got there, Hutch?”

He started and covered, shrugging a little. “Nothing.”

Eyes carefully returning Starsky’s steady regard, Hutch put the ping-pong ball in his pocket.  
\---------------


End file.
